Last Resort
by bumblebee84
Summary: A crossover between G1 Transformers and Skulduggery Pleasant. The Autobots are sent to protect Dublin Ireland from the Deceptions. Skulduggery and Valkyrie are on the case, trying to find out what it is that the Deceptions are after.
1. The Landing

**PLEASE READ: **_Skuldugery Pleasant/G1 Transformers Cross Over! Sorry this chapter is so short. ^^' I'll try to make them longer. So yeah, you have to know what 'G1 Transformers' are and you had to have read Skulduggery Pleasant to get this. I also added one of my G1 Transformer OC's in there. Her name's Indigo__. She's introduced in this chapter so you'll know who she is right away. This whole story happens in the 6 month time period between book 2 and 3 of SP. Hope you like it!_

"Hey Sunny, look at this!" the red Lamborghini called out to his twin. He was standing by the window, looking out along side Bumblebee. They and a few other Autobot's were sent to protect Dublin Ireland from any Decepticon intruders. It was only a precaution, but they couldn't take any chances. The chosen Autobot's all rode in Jetfire; an Arialbot large enough to carry them. That way it was a short and 'roomy' flight.

"What is it?" Sunstreaker called back in an unwelcoming tone. He strode past an isle of seats and peered out the window.

"It's beautiful," Bumblebee murmured.

"Sure is! Hey look at that bro!" Sideswipe said excitedly pointing out at the long river that weaved through the city of Dublin. It was dark and the lights of houses lit up the night like the stars in the sky.

Sunstreaker huffed and pulled his view from the glowing city, "It not bad, but it isn't much different than any other human civilization."

Sideswipe glared at him, "Yeah it is! It's so much cooler! Don't 'cha get the feeling of magic around here? It's different."

The yellow twin walked back through the seats without looking, "Nah, don't see it."

Sideswipe mumbled a bit to himself before turning back around to gaze at the city. Bumblebee watched Sunstreaker disappear through a door then also turned his attention back to the window.

"Hey guys!"

Sideswipe jumped at the sudden voice, but Bumblebee stayed in looking through the window. "Hey Indigo," he chimed back happily.

"What are _you _doing here?" The red bot demanded.

"Um… The same reason you are I guess," the little femme answered awkwardly.

"She's part of the mission too, remember?" Bumblebee turned to look at the confused warrior.

"I don't remember…"

"Then why don't you pay a little more attention to the announcements next time," Ratchet sighed grumpily from one of the passenger seats.

Sideswipe flicked his optics to the CMO for a moment then back down at the two mini-bots. "He's in a bad mood. I'd hate to see him like that all day… I should go cheer him up." Sideswipe chuckled to himself and went to go make trouble.

Bumblebee shook his head with a smile and looked at his femme counterpart, "So, you excited?"

Indigo gave him a confused look, "Well, why wouldn't I be? It's my first mission out of country. This is awesome!" The blue femme did a little punch in the air then grinned at her friend.

"Alright, we're lading in five minutes! Everyone get into your seats," Prowl announced.

Bumblebee jumped into the nearest seat and Indigo hopped in the one beside him. Sideswipe dragged his twin into the seats next to Ratchet. The other mechs all found seats quickly before the Deputy left the room.

"Here we are, Dublin Ireland!" Jetfire cheered as he let out his wheels and landed.


	2. The Meeting

**_Had a lot of fun with this one. ^^ Please review!_**

_'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
_

"Something interesting has come up." said the usual velvety voice.

"Really? What? Did you get your job back?" Valkyrie answered back excitedly into her receiver.

"Hum? Oh, no. No not that." He mused.

"Then what?"

"Mr. Bliss has informed me on some sanctuary business."

"You mean top secret, like 'only officials should know about' kind of business?"

"Well… No, not really."

"Oh," Valkyrie sighed.

"But I heard Crux was told it was a 'don't let Pleasant or Miss Cain find out' kind of business."

"Oh," Valkyrie repeated, but with a hint of interest this time.

"The alien robots known as _Decepticons_ are planning on attacking Dublin."

"You mean those Transformer things form the US?" Valkyrie chimed in, interest rising.

"Yes. But were not sure why they're attacking or what they want."

"Looks like we've got a case."

"It seems that we do. The Americans are sending the _Autobots_ to protect Dublin until we know for sure that the Decepticons will not proceed in there planed raid. Bliss wants us to ask them some questions, maybe snoop around a bit."

"I enjoy snooping." Valkyrie felt her skeletal partner smile across the line.

"We start today. Meet me at the dock. Thirty minuets."

"Sure. See you in thirty."

"Good girl," He hung up.

Valkyrie shut her mobile and stared at it, "That goon."

0o0o0o0o0o

"So?" Valkyrie hopped into the Bentley and slid on her seat belt.

"You seem very happy."

"Skulduggery… We are meeting giant robots from outer space."

"Your point being?" he started the car and backed out, lifting his gaze to the review mirror for a moment. He adjusted his disguise.

Valkyrie sighed in exasperation and switched back to her original question, "So, where are we going first?"

"Town. We're meeting some Autobots. Apparently they are to patrol the city, but at this point they have only just arrived and are setting up. That should give us some time to question and possibly receive a few answers."

"Oh good," Valkyrie mumbled, not sure how to respond to Skulduggery's statement other wise. Sometimes that skeleton confused her even when there was no reason to be confused.

"Do they have names?" Valkyrie pulled the question out of thin are as if to fill the awkward silence that set upon them for only moments.

Skulduggery waited a few seconds, "Now, I can't be sure of all their names but… I heard the two in command of this small group of Autobots are Prowl and Ratchet. Though their true leader is called Optimus Prime, given that's his real name, but he is back in the United States."

"Um… Okay."

Suddenly remembering Valkyrie slumped a bit in her seat to stay out of view from passers by and looked back up to here partner. "How many are there?"

"Hum… I'd say about ten, but back at there home base, well there could be up to fifty of them… Probably more."

"Ah…" Valkyrie said softly. She was actually feeling a little shy about meeting the Autobots. She wasn't sure why; maybe because they are giant alien robots. What could beat that?

Skulduggery chuckled lightly.

"What?"

"Oh, yes. I've found them."

Valkyrie stared at him for a moment then leaned over and peered through his window. There they where, all ten Autobots. Two of them, one black and white and the other white and red, were standing by the city dock shaking there heads. She assumed that they were Ratchet and Prowl.

All the others were swimming and jumping around in the water. One of them, a gray and red Autobot, was flailing his arms in the air like he couldn't swim. Two others, one red and one yellow, were popping out of the water like rockets and attacking the closest bot they could find. At this moment it was a small blue and gray Autobot.

Valkyrie laughed as she watched them act like idiots. They seemed to be just like regular teenagers… but bigger.

"Come on, lets go meet them!" Valkyrie swung her door open and hopped out.

"Wait a second Valkyrie," Skulduggery called back but she didn't hear him, that or she didn't care to listen. He mumbled to himself as he stepped out of the Bentley.

Skulduggery walked slowly to the dock as he watched Valkyrie do a weird run/skip there. He figured she must of tripped or something. He saw her run up to the two bots in charge. He wasn't quite 'okay' with that. She seemed to be talking with them. Form what he could see, they seemed to have no intention in harming her.

He walked up to Valkyrie and stud at there side.

"Oh, hello. You must be Mr. Pleasant. My name is Prowl. Nice to meet you," It was the black and white Autobot. His voice sounded much like a human's but a little hollower.

"At your service," Skulduggery replied. Somehow Valkyrie could feel that he was trying to make a wall between her and the Autobot.

"This is Ratchet, are Command Medical Officer. The others as you can tell are um…"

"Being retards?" Valkyrie suddenly interrupted. She felt Skulduggery glare at her. She smiled.

"Yes, that's the word. One moment there all doing fine, the next they've gone to make trouble."

"I know how you feel," Skulduggery commented and got an unwelcoming look from Valkyrie.

"I'll get them in order," Ratchet growled and touched his helm. He started to speak as if into a mouth peace. He didn't look to happy as he did. Then suddenly all the Autobots jumped out of the water as if something shot them in the… 'aft' or whatever you call it.

Valkyrie was amazed at how tall they really were. She knew that they'd be big, but she didn't expect this. They seemed to range around twenty feet tall, all but three of them. The three were drastically smaller, about eleven to thirteen feet. She guessed they were all male, not that it was a _grate_ guess. She actually wasn't even sure if they had different genders or not.

All of the Autobots lined up next to Ratchet, someone at a 'safe' distance from the CMO.

"I heard Mr. Bliss sent you," Prowl replied thoughtfully.

"So you've heard," Skulduggery commented. He let his gaze wonder to the other Autobots.

"Here, let me introduce you," Ratchet began. "This is Bluestreak, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Blaster..."

The bots waved or nodded or made a cool pose as there names were announced.

"…Brawn, Indigo, Hound, and Bumblebee."

Valkyrie focused her attention on the one he had called, Indigo. The bot was probably the smallest of them. In fact it seemed to be much different then the others. It had a… feminine look to it.

Skulduggery nodded to all of them. "Nice to meet you. Is there any chance we could ask you a few questions?"

Prowl nodded, "Of course."

Valkyrie left Skulduggery to speak with Ratchet and Prowl, wanting to ask the others a few questions of her own.

"Hello," Valkyrie said looking up to Indigo.

"Hi," the Autobot said cheerfully.

"So you're an Autobot?"

"Yes," Indigo smiled.

"Hey, are you a…" Valkyrie started but was interrupted by the small bot.

"Yes, I am a girl. The only female on this mission in fact."

"Really? Like are there other females or are you the only one?" A somewhat rude question but she had to ask.

"Well… not very many, but no I'm not the only one."

"How can you stand being around so many boy's?"

"You learn to deal with it."

"Really?"

"No I'm kidding. But there not bad. There like family; my best friends," Indigo looked over her metal shoulder.

"Like Bee!"

"Who?" Valkyrie asked puzzled.

Indigo gestured to a yellow and black bot behind her. He noticed and strode over to her side.

"Bumblebee, this is… um… Valerie Cain?"

"_Valkyrie_ Cain, actually," Valkyrie corrected.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"It's fine. So um…" She turned her attention to Bumblebee. "You must be a…"

"He. He's a he," Indigo interrupted again.

"Ah, yes."

"Um…" Bumblebee puzzled.

"She's still confused with the whole gender thing," Indigo explained.

Valkyrie stared at her. "Oh no, I know he was a guy. He doesn't look like a she to me at all."

They all laughed.

"You're amusing, you know that?" Indigo mussed.

Valkyrie laughed again then remembered what she was really here for. She straitened out and broadened her chest. "Right, back to business."

"Right," Indigo said proudly while mimicking Valkyrie's motion. Valkyrie couldn't help laughing again. Bumblebee gave them both odd looks then shook his head with a smile. Girls.

"So what do you need to know?" He asked.

"Right, well… Would you have any idea why the Decepticon's are planning an attack?" Vlakyrie began.

"There always after the Earth's resources," said Indigo, tilting her head to the side a little. "They go for large deposits, power plants, anything that holds a lot of energy."

"Is there any reason of this?" She asked curiously.

Bumblebee nodded his head, "To create energon."

"Energon? What's that?"

"It's are life source or energy. We use it to keep us fouled. It's basically our blood as you would call it in your terms. But we also use it to power other things like our weaponry," Indigo stated.

"Right… Cause your… Robots."

"You could say that."

"So what do they use it for?"

"There collecting it to become more powerful and take over... well everything," Bumblebee explained.

Valkyrie nodded her head, "World domination."

"More like universe domination."

"Ah," Valkyrie said slowly absorbing all of this. Then she heard someone call her name.

"Sounds like your masters calling you," Indigo chuckled.

"He's not my master! We're partners," Vlakyrie barked.

"Oh, so you're equal."

"Well…" She started but the call of her name came again. "I've got to go."

"See yeah," Indigo called out as Valkyrie ran to her skeleton partner.

He glanced at her as they walked towards the Bentey. "Anything interesting?" He asked in his velvety voice.

"Yes. The Decepticons are after something called _energon_. It's there energy source. But they have to find large power plants and stuff to get it."

"That's puzzling."

"What? Why?"

"There are no large power plants in Dublin."

"Yeah, but it doesn't have to be a power plant, just something… powerful."

"Ah…"

"So what did you find out?" Valkyrie asked hopping into the passenger seat and crossing her arms.

"Seatbelt," was all he said as he got in.

Valkyrie stared at him for a second then did as he said, buckling herself in. Right after she went back to staring at him.

"Skulduggery."

"They know who we are."

"What?" Valkyrie gaped, "What do you mean?"

Skulduggery started the car and pulled out, "They know we're sorcerers."


End file.
